


A Thief in The Night

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Tenipuri Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: The library was dark and empty when Tezuka pulled open the door, light from the hall spilling into the room. There was something wrong. What was that on the sofa? He flicked on the light, revealing his Lowry had moved from the wall to the sofa in the night.“Where are you?” Tezuka demanded at the shadows. “Show yourself!”One of the shadows shifted and then Tezuka wasn’t alone anymore.





	A Thief in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was an epic write for only 8000ish words lol.
> 
> Massive thanks to the wonderful Linnea for betareading and the amazing Holy for the beautiful artwork in this fic!

“$14 million,” the auctioneer called, “do I see $14.5 million?”

Tezuka Kunimitsu leaned back against a wall, observing the crowd of potential bidders. He was just here to watch today. Normally he wouldn’t attend an auction unless there was art he was buying or selling—either for himself or for clients—but he had been invited by a friend to attend and watch his painting, a study by Renoir, sell.

The room was fuller than usual, with plenty there purely to see what might happen during this lot.

Next to Tezuka, his friend Atobe Keigo was staring fixedly at his painting, determined not to let it out of his sight. If he’d been allowed, he would be holding the thing in his hands until the hammer dropped.

Two days ago, The Prince, the phantom thief who had been terrorising the art collectors of Seigaku for decades, had sent a note to the police.

 

> _ Dear Sirs, _
> 
> _ Two days from now, a painting by Renoir owned by Atobe Keigo will go under the hammer at the Seigaku Auction House. I am writing to inform you of my intention to steal it. _
> 
> _ Kindest regards, _
> 
> _ The Prince _

 

Security had been immediately stepped up and Tezuka hoped for his friend that it would be enough. Word had gotten out and the auction room was buzzing with people hoping to see The Prince’s latest escapade- or see him being caught. Tezuka wasn’t sure which they wanted more.

“He’s not going to come,” Atobe said as the budding soared upwards and started to peter out. The tension in the room was simmering.

Tezuka didn’t reply. The Prince had never failed to show up before. And he’d only once failed his mission. There was no doubt he would be appearing before the end of the night. 

“$40 million, going once.”

A susurration of whispers crossed the room. Where was The Prince?

“Going twice.”

Security must have caught him, Tezuka thought and hoped. They wouldn’t make a fuss about it if they had, especially not at this late stage of the auction.

The auctioneer raised his gavel and the lights cut out.

There was a moment of silence and then all hell broke loose.

“Someone grab my painting!” Atobe roared above the screams. Whether or not anyone heard him, Tezuka didn’t know, but he himself made no attempt to move, it was thoroughly unsafe to fight his way across the room full of panicking people.

All around him were crashes and yells as people ran into each other and things, all trying to escape or get to the front, to catch The Prince themselves.

Then, the lights came back on. The frame remained, but the painting was gone, replaced by a business card.

Tezuka followed in Atobe’s wake to the front as he stormed across the room.

The business card read:

> _ You have been visited by The Prince. _

Underneath was a phone number. Resigned to the fact it would lead to nothing, Tezuka pulled out his phone and dialled the number whilst Atobe berated everyone in his general vicinity.

“Seigaku Homeless Centre, how can I help you?” A pleasant, but tired voice answered the phone.

Feeling guilty if he just hung up, Tezuka asked for details to donate to the centre. He’d have his PA arrange something in the morning.

“What are you doing?” Atobe snapped as Tezuka hung up. “This is no time for charity!”

“I was checking the number on the card,” Tezuka explained coolly. He understood his friend’s mood but did not want to be on the receiving end of his temper—it wasn’t his fault the painting had been stolen.

Atobe snorted with derision and stalked off to find someone to yell at. Tezuka sighed. He really did understand, he doubted he’d be any better if any of his own paintings had been stolen. Thankfully, he’d never had that dubious honour yet.

* * *

 

There wasn’t anything particularly special about the young man sat outside the coffee shop in the sun. His clothes were perhaps a bit flashy, his white hoodie pristinely clean, his headphones a glistening white against his black hair. Thick black framed glasses that were more fashion than function perched on his nose, giving him a studious look as he typed away on his laptop.

“Here.” A mug of coffee was plonked next to him.

“What?” the young man, Echizen Ryoma, asked bluntly.

“Is that anyway to treat a friend?” Momoshiro Takeshi replied. “A friend who buys you one of your stupid fancy coffees!”

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. “You forgot the soy milk.”

“Shut up! I tried!”

“Thanks,” Ryoma said, drinking the coffee anyway. It wasn’t Momo’s fault he’d been up all night and was expecting an angry phone call soon.

“You look tired,” Momo said, flicking up Ryoma’s glasses to reveal the bags under his eyes Ryoma had been hoping he wouldn’t pick up on it. “Had a date or something?”

“You’d be tired too if The Prince had hacked into your system and stole another painting.” Ryoma sighed.

Momo laughed. “He’s kinda cool though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Ryoma muttered, “he’s making me do tonnes of overtime.”

Ryoma’s computer pinged, a notification for a news article popping up. Momo leaned around the laptop as Ryoma opened the news article.

> _**Stolen Painting Found!** _
> 
> _ The Renoir study stolen last night from the Seigaku Auction House has been found.  The picture, a sketch made by Renoir in preparation for his  Bal du moulin de la Galette was stolen by phantom thief, The Prince, seconds before it was to be sold. It was rediscovered this morning at the Seigaku art gallery, hanging on the wall with other impressionist masterpieces. _
> 
> _ The painting, owned by billionaire Atobe Keigo, was discovered by security guard Kaidoh Kaoru on his patrol early this morning. Some time during the night, The Prince broke in, put a nail in the wall and hung the painting. Police are currently investigating the case…. _

The article continued, but Ryoma stopped reading. They’d found it then. That was somewhat good.

The Prince had been around for decades, but in the past few years had stopped selling his stolen art and begun putting it in public places to be found and returned to its owner. And his popularity had exploded. It wasn’t as though the public had ever hated The Prince, most found it amusing watching him steal from the rich. Having him steal from the rich to play with them rather than for profit, however, had given him a ‘for the people’ appeal.

“At least that Atobe guy won’t be after my head,” Ryoma said once Momo had finished reading the whole article.

“That’s good,” Momo replied. “But isn’t that such a cool thing? Stealing from a rich guy and giving it to a museum.”

“The museum doesn’t get to keep it.”

Momo flicked him. ”Shut up! I’m just saying it’s like The Prince is like Robin Hood or something.”

“Stealing from the rich and giving to the museums?” Ryoma asked, smirking.

“Giving to the people,” Momo corrected him, scowling.

Ryoma nodded. He was glad Momo was picking up on that—if Momo could, anyone else could too. Before he could reply, his phone rang.

“Sorry,” he muttered, fishing his mobile out his pocket. A quick glance at the screen revealed it was his boss calling. “Echizen Ryoma,” he answered.

“Echizen,” Inui said, “I assume you’ve heard about the events last night.”

“Of course,” Ryoma replied, “I’ve been up all night going through my programming.” Inui would have been doing exactly the same; no doubt faster and better than Ryoma had or could. “Did you find how he got in?”

“Yes, but I will tell you in the office, as I can tell you’re in public.” No sense in accidentally letting slip industry secrets. “But I’m not calling you about last night. I have a new client for you, if you can convince them to give you the job.”

_ Am I PR now? _ Ryoma thought but decided against saying. “I’ll come into the office now, I’m not doing anything.” Momo shot him a mock-hurt look.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he said to Momo as he packed up his laptop.

“Anytime,” Momo replied. “Call me next time you’re free.”

“Shall do,” Ryoma promised his friend before heading off.

Of course, he knew how The Prince had got through his security system, but he’d let Inui explain it to him. Anything to avoid the awkward conversation of how he’d found out without having any of the data from the previous night. He was pretty proud of how he’d got through the software and into the security cameras, it had taken him hours and he’d almost missed the painting altogether. Stealing from the back of the auction house after it had sold would have hardly been cool. Far easier, yes, but totally uncool.

* * *

 

Whilst Ryoma was having his mistakes explained to him, across the city Tezuka was finishing his work for the morning. He stretched and leant back in his seat, looking over to the large Turner seascape on the opposite wall, a beautiful sunset over a calm sea. Just looking at it, Tezuka felt his own nerves calm.

The previous night had been a bit of a wake-up call. He’d really let his guard down with regard to the security of his own collection. It was enough to throw off the copy-cat thieves, but with The Prince targeting higher and higher profile targets it was time for an overhaul.

Tezuka had been lucky so far. He’d only ever had a visit from The Prince once, although Tezuka had interrupted the crime before he had stolen anything. Tezuka had serious doubts that he was the real Prince.

He switched off his computer and got up. He’d called Seigaku Security as soon as they’d opened and they’d promised to send their top engineer over as soon as possible.

In the kitchen, he made himself a pot of tea, then settled in the library to read whilst he waited for his visitor. The library was Tezuka’s favourite room in the house, an oasis of calm away from his noisy clients. He never let anyone other than his PA in.

When the doorbell finally rang, Tezuka slid in the bookmark and carefully put his book aside.

Waiting at the door was a young man who Tezuka wasn’t sure was old enough to be one of the best engineers at one of the top security companies in the city. He was casually dressed and looked like he hadn’t slept for a week.

“Hello, are you Tezuka?”

“I am,” Tezuka replied, amazed by the man’s blunt tone when talking to a potential customer.

“I’m Echizen Ryoma,” The man introduced himself, giving Tezuka his ID card to inspect. Tezuka handed it back and invited him inside. “I’m gonna take some measurements and map out your house -don’t worry, all the data’s kept under the strictest security- then we can work out what kind of equipment and stuff you want,” Echizen said as Tezuka lead him through into the sitting room.

“Do you usually do this?” Tezuka asked before he could stop himself, he would never think to be this casual to a prospective client. “I haven’t agreed to use your company’s service yet.”

Echizen turned large hazel eyes on him, ones that locked him to the spot. “We’re the best security in the city. Yes The Prince breaks through our systems, but find me a company that hasn’t been hacked by him. You seem like you’re smart and like your collection, so you’re going to employ us to keep it safe because your current system is wildly out of date and could be broken through in seconds.  And no, I don’t normally do the house calls, you’re just special.”

Tezuka frowned but couldn’t think up a retort. Echizen was right, completely right. It was annoying, the smug look on his face, but also maybe quite attractive…. That thought caught Tezuka off guard and he had to look away from Echizen as he gathered his thoughts.

“You are correct,” he said at last and Echizen’s smugness grew. “Do you need anything whilst you measure?”

“I’m fine,” Echizen shrugged, putting his bag down on the sofa and pulling out a laptop and a couple of small boxes Tezuka couldn’t identify. “You can stick around if you want, it’s not interesting to watch though, I can assure you.”

Tezuka felt the heat rise in his cheeks and stomach clench, which was weird, it wasn’t as if Echizen was flirting with him! “I’ll leave you to it,” he said calmly, “call me if you need anything.”

“Shall do,” Echizen replied without looking up from his laptop.

Back in his library, Tezuka allowed himself a deep sigh to clear his body of the tension. He shouldn’t let Echizen’s attitude rile him up! Heck, it’d be more irritating if he’d been simpering and  sycophantic , desperate to secure the deal. Echizen had been right, Tezuka hadn’t planned on using any other security company. It had come highly recommended by Atobe and Tezuka wasn’t about to dismiss his friend’s word. Atobe didn’t give out recommendations lightly.

He picked up his book and settled down in his seat. If he listened hard he could hear Echizen walking around the house. He tried not to listen, but once he started it was almost impossible to stop.

After half an hour of struggling to read, the door opened to reveal Echizen.

“I need to make a floor plan,” he said, not looking at Tezuka.

“Come in,” Tezuka replied, the hairs on the back of his neck rising at the trespass into his private sanctuary. It was necessary, especially as his favourite piece of his collection was in this very room.

He watched surreptitiously over the top of his book as Echizen wandered around the room, using a laser to measure the dimensions. There was something so watchable about Echizen. Tezuka couldn’t figure out why: there was nothing special about his oversized clothes and he wasn’t stunningly handsome. He just had an effortless charisma to him. He mentally slapped himself and turned back to his book, looking up only when he heard Echizen hum.

“This one seems out of place in here,” he said, motioning to a painting on the wall.

“How so?” Tezuka asked, his eyes narrowing.

“All your other paintings are landscapes and then there’s this...industrial town.”

“It’s still a landscape.”

Echizen turned to look at it again, head cocked cutely, “True. It’s still a bit odd in this collection though.”

Tezuka got to his feet and joined Echizen in front of the painting—his favourite piece. It showed an industrial Northern England town, factories belching smoke in the background and lines of terrace houses in the foreground.  Between them, hundreds of tiny people crowded around a football pitch.

“It’s looks very cold there,” Echizen said. “It’s Lowry, right?”

“It is.”

“You sure it’s not a fake?” Echizen asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

“I am.” He had all the documents proving its provenance. “Do you like it?”

Echizen hummed to himself, “Yeah, I do. It’s like, all those people live in this bleak place and this football match is the highlight of their week. It’s kinda sad in a way, I guess, but also happy. I dunno, I’m not an art expert or anything.”

Tezuka nodded along with Echizen’s analysis. “With art, it’s about what it makes you feel. I never think there are wrong feelings.”

“So, why this piece? I’m sure you can see it’s out of place with all your mountains and seascapes.”

“It is,” Tezuka agreed. “I was at an auction in the UK for a client and I saw this painting and bought it.”

“That’s how, not why.”

Tezuka looked back at the painting, considering it thoughtfully. Why had he spent several million on this painting? It had just leapt out at him and he’d been unable to leave the UK without it. “I suppose I fell in love with it. Art does funny things to people.”

Echizen laughed, “It does. You should see some of the things I’ve had to set up to protect stuff. At least you have yours on display, I’ve worked for clients who have their collection locked up in vaults. I don’t understand the point in owning the art if you’re gonna hide it.”

“I agree, although with The Prince around you can’t be too careful. People like me have spent millions on their collections.”

“I know, but—” Echizen shrugged. “I’m not an art person, but if I bought something I’d want it to be on my wall.”

They stood together in silence, contemplating the painting. Tezuka hadn’t expected to be having such a conversation with Echizen—had almost expected him to dismiss art as frivolous—but he’d had some interesting opinions.

“I’ll get back to work,” Echizen said. “I still have to map out at least half of this place.”

He left, hours later, with Tezuka’s number safely stored in his phone.

* * *

 

The next week flew by for Tezuka. He’d been contacted by one of his clients wanting to expand their collection and had been creating a portfolio of art coming up on the market for them. The installation of his new security system was well ahead of schedule, although he hadn’t seen Echizen since he’d left that day.

It had been on a whim that he’d given Echizen his number, the other man had intrigued him somewhat with his free flowing opinions. He shouldn’t have been surprised to wake up one morning to find a message from Echizen received at 2.42am. It just said

> _ Hey _

Which Tezuka wasn’t surprised about. His reply of ‘hello’ wasn’t replied to until midday, when the bleep of his phone made him jump as he’d been too engrossed in his work.

> _ I’m free tomorrow, want to have a date? _

Tezuka read it a couple of times, thinking through his schedule for the next day. Was there anything important? Anything that couldn’t be dropped?

“Oishi?” Tezuka pressed the button on his intercom to contact his PA. A couple of moments later, Oishi came bustling in.

“Is it possible to clear my schedule for tomorrow?” Tezuka asked.

Oishi hummed and flicked through the calendar on his tablet. “Nothing that can’t be moved. Any reason for this sudden day off?” he asked with a knowing look.

Tezuka and Oishi had been friends since their school days and Oishi always knew when something was up with Tezuka. This time, he’d noticed the stiffness in his shoulders and dusting of pink across his cheeks

“I have a date,” Tezuka replied. There wasn’t any point in lying.

Oishi’s face lit up. “Really? That’s fantastic! I was just saying to Eiji the other day that I hoped you’d meet someone!”

Tezuka let Oishi ramble on about how good it was that Tezuka had met someone. He was glad his closest friend was happy for him even though rearranging Tezuka’s meetings would be trouble for himself.

“What’s he like?” Oishi asked, “who is he?”

“He’s called Echizen Ryoma and he works for Seigaku Security,” Tezuka replied, glad for an easy question to answer and not ‘what do you like about him?’. He stopped himself from saying Echizen was ‘nice’. He doubted he’d have given him his number if he had been just ‘nice’ -and yet Echizen wasn’t  _ not _ nice. “He’s opinionated,” he settled for.

“So are you,” Oishi laughed. “Well, if he’s caught your attention then he’s deserving of it. I’m going to have to rearrange your lunch with Atobe. That’s not going to be fun.”

“Don’t tell him I have a date. He’ll want to come with us.”

“That would be a problem!”

* * *

 

Tezuka arrived early at the art gallery, He had no idea what Echizen’s view of punctuality was, but he thought it very important.

It turned out Echizen didn’t think it all that important as he sauntered up 15 minutes late. Tezuka, who had till that point been waiting half an hour, was less than impressed.

“Did your train break down?” he asked coolly.

“No, I overslept,” Echizen replied with a yawn.

Shouting at your date for being late wasn’t the done thing, but Tezuka was feeling his days as captain of the school’s tennis team bubbling to the surface. If only he could give out laps!

“Are you looking forward to viewing some art?” Echizen asked, smirking.

“You suggested the art gallery.”

“Because you like art and I don’t hate it. Next time, you suggest somewhere.” Echizen shrugged, still looking infuriatingly smug. “Come on, it’s cold out here.”

It wasn’t that cold in Tezuka’s opinion, but his date was bouncing on his toes to keep warm and he thought it would be ungracious to keep him outdoors—no matter how long Echizen had kept him waiting.

As it was a weekday it wasn’t all that busy in the gallery.

“Where do you want to look at first,” Echizen asked, grabbing a map and unfolding it.

“There’s an exhibition on The Impressionists,” Tezuka said without looking at the map. He’d done a lot of work for the gallery and knew the building very well. “I bought us tickets.”

“Nice,” Echizen said vaguely, still looking over the map. “What do you think about contemporary art?” Tezuka made a face before he could stop himself and Echizen laughed. “Impressionists it is.”

Tezuka had expected Echizen to start complaining about being bored, but he didn’t. Instead, he wandered from painting to painting, not reading any of the information plaques, but taking in the whole picture. It was distracting having someone so gorgeous next to him (when had he started to find him so attractive?), Tezuka wanted to watch him instead of looking at the masterpieces in front of him. 

“Do you have a favourite?” Echizen asked after a while.

“I’m fond of Monet,” he took Echizen’s arm and lead him across the room to a large canvas. “Particularly the water lilies.”

“I like Van Gogh, so I’m not going to laugh at your cliché choice.” Echizen replied. “It is pretty though.”

It wasn’t good form to correct your date about Van Gogh not being an impressionist, so he let it be. Tezuka supposed that was as good a compliment as the painting was going to get. He thought it was beautiful. Echizen gave the painting a last look before walking on and Tezuka followed him.

“It’s nice seeing art on display in public,” Echizen mused. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

“I normally see it behind closed doors, locked in safes and stuff.”

“Yes, I must admit I don’t see art in public very often. I have bought on behalf of museums though, especially this one.”

“Your community service.” Echizen smirked.

“They do pay me.”

Echizen gently punched his arm and smiled his pretty smile. He’d make a masterpiece, Tezuka thought, but it would take a master to capture him properly. Without quite realising what he was doing, Tezuka reached out and stroked Echizen’s hair. It was silky and soft and Echizen gave him an odd, confused look before grinning and leaning into the touch.

“Come on, there’s more art to look at,” Echizen grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

“I don’t get why you hate contemporary art,” Echizen said once they’d finished looking around the exhibition. “It’s interesting.”

“I’m afraid my art tastes are more conservative,” Tezuka replied, not feeling at all regretful. Why should he feel bad about liking a nice landscape?

“I think you’re just an art snob,” Echizen said. If it was meant to be an insult, it sounded more like a teasing barb.

“I am not.” Tezuka took the bait. “I’m sure there’s some modern art I’d like.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Echizen snorted. “You’re definitely an art snob.”

The gallery was deserted, all the visitors more interested in the other art offered in the museum.

“Art snob,” Echizen repeated when he saw the face Tezuka made when he looked at a picture of faint pencil lines in a grid.

“A 5 year old could create that,” Tezuka said, “You can’t even compare it to what we’ve just seen.”

“Art snob.”

“I am not!”

Echizen was drawing closer to him now, looking up at him through his eyelashes.  “Art snob,” he said again, brushing his hands lightly against Tezuka’s. The whisper of skin against skin sent goosebumps up Tezuka’s arms. His heart fluttered against his chest as though it was trying to break free.

“I’m not,” he repeated, his voice catching slightly in his throat.

Echizen hummed as though Tezuka had said something completely ridiculous, a smirk twisting onto the corners of his mouth. He was so close now, Tezuka just had to lean down slightly and their lips could brush together. They were going to kiss, Tezuka realised, his body tensing slightly. He wanted it though. Wanted to be kissed in the gallery full of art Tezuka considered worthless.

And then, Echizen was gone, flitting off across the gallery to pretend to look at a large canvas covered in green dots. His heart still thumping out of control, Tezuka followed him rather unenthusiastically.  He was usually against grand public displays of affection, but he felt like he’d just been rejected.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Echizen asked as Tezuka reached him.

“What?” Tezuka replied rather moodily.

“That this stuff is rubbish,” Echizen confessed, looking up at Tezuka with a grin. “And I want to kiss you.”

That was… straightforward. Tezuka felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he nodded. Echizen drew closer, sliding his hands onto Tezuka’s shoulders. Tezuka swallowed thickly as his hands went to Echizen’s waist. They were both as red as each other now and Echizen opened his mouth, probably to joke about it, but Tezuka leant down, closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

As first kisses went it wasn’t magical. No choirs of angels sung nor orchestras played and the world didn’t melt away. But that didn’t stop it being nice, a soft press of lips and Echizen sighing into him.

Echizen’s eyes fluttered open as they pulled apart and he smiled. “You’re all stiff.”

They were in public, setting off all his anxiety alarms. He often wished he wasn’t like this, wished he was easy in public.

“I’m not used to kissing in public,” he replied, not meeting Echizen’s eyes.

Echizen laughed softly in reply. “I can help with that. If you want.”

“Not right now.” Tezuka hoped beyond hope that there would be a later.

“Come on. Let’s go look at some  ukiyo-e, they’re more your style,” Echizen said, taking Tezuka’s arm and pulling him towards the gallery door.

* * *

 

The Prince sat back on his heels and surveyed the house in front of him. He hadn’t sent a note to the police this time; tonight it was a personal mission. This would be one of the easiest break-ins ever, although it was breaking some of his own rules.

He had to give himself rules, otherwise it was cheating. You didn’t become the most infamous phantom thief in the city by cheating. If you cheated you were nothing more than a common cat-burglar.

The first rule was that he had to send out a note to the police. It would be so easy to break into properties where no one knew he was coming; this gave him a challenge and made it fair. The second rule was that he couldn’t use his day job to his advantage. Sure, he  _ could _ create loopholes that he could use to get through his own software, but what would happen if that was found? No, he had to keep his day job and night job (as he thought of it) separate and do what he could in his day job to defeat himself in his night job.

This might be against his own rules, but sometimes you had to break the rules.

He slid lightly down the roof and leapt over the fence into the next property landing on the perfectly manicured lawn. There were only a few security cameras covering the back garden with plenty of blind spots, it was so laughably easy to get in. The Prince would have been shocked no one else had broken in if he hadn’t known why.

The other thieves working around the city respected The Prince and didn’t go after targets that he’d set as off limits.

Like a cat, he slunk across the grass towards the house. He was kind of breaking his rules again, but he couldn’t exactly forget there was a connection port for the security system and which bit of wall it was on.

It took him barely 5 minutes to hack in. It really was ridiculously easy; Tezuka definitely needed the security overhaul. The Prince protecting him had made him sloppy. It was cute.

Two minutes later, The Prince was squeezing through a window and into the library. It would be so easy to slip out with a work of art under each arm. But that wasn’t what he was here to do.

He walked straight over to the Lowry and took a moment to admire it. After all, it was a very nice painting and deserved to be admired. He grabbed it and quickly plucked it off the wall, it was heavy, but nothing The Prince wasn’t used to.

Outside the library he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Shit! He hadn’t made any noise, had he? He’d been extra careful!

The footsteps were getting closer and closer and The Prince propped up the painting on the sofa before slipping into the shadows

* * *

Tezuka had awoke to, well, nothing. He had just suddenly woken up with a feeling he’d heard something but couldn’t remember what. He pulled himself out of bed and set off around his house.

Everything was quiet and normal, just as he’d left it before going to bed. He hadn’t received a note so it couldn’t be The Prince, he thought before remembering a night like this two years ago.

The library.

Without a second thought he headed straight over to his sanctuary. If any of his paintings had been touched there would be hell to pay! He would not let the intruder get away, he’d fight them off with his bare hands if he had to!

The library was dark and empty when Tezuka pulled open the door, light from the hall spilling into the room.

There was something wrong. What was that on the sofa?

He flicked on the light, revealing his Lowry had moved from the wall to the sofa in the night.

“Where are you?” Tezuka demanded at the shadows. “Show yourself!”

One of the shadows shifted and then Tezuka wasn’t alone anymore. He was dressed in tight black clothes, a mask over his face and goggles over his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you have sent a note?” Tezuka asked acidly.

The Prince shrugged in response and the anger in Tezuka boiled over. He grabbed the thief and shoved him against the wall.

“How dare you,” he hissed.

“Very easily,” The Prince replied,  his voice breathy and sexy -Tezuka’s body started to react despite himself. “Maybe you should sort out your security.”

Tezuka wanted to punch him, but that would mean letting go of the other man’s wrists and he would not give up his advantage! It aggravated him that The Prince was so relaxed, leaning against the wall as though he wasn’t being pinned.

“I’m going to make it so you can never get in here again,” Tezuka growled.

“Aww, that’s no fun. What if I want to see you?”

“You can’t!” Tezuka snapped.

“Shame,” The Prince sighed.

And then Tezuka was the one pressed against the wall, his arms pinned firmly in place. His head span and he struggled to escape, but The Prince was too strong. He glared down at him, how was it possible to be pinned by someone smaller than him?

“That’s right,” The Prince purred when Tezuka finally realised it was useless to fight. “Good boy.”

Tezuka’s insides melted.

He was so angry and turned on. This shouldn't be so sexy! What was his body doing to him?

This wasn’t hot! He told himself knowing it was as futile to calm himself down as it was to escape The Prince’s clutches.

“You’re really hot close up,” The Prince said and Tezuka was sure he would be stroking his jaw if he had a free hand.

He hated that he wished he had.

“Only close up?” Tezuka’s mouth said before his brain could stop it. 

A part of him, one that was definitely connected to his dick, wanted to give into the flirting, let The Prince have his way with him.

But he couldn’t, he told himself firmly, that was a very stupid idea!

The Prince was just watching him, waiting to see his next move.

“What do you want?” Tezuka demanded.

“Can’t I visit my favourite art dealer” The Prince asked, sounding mock-hurt.

“I haven’t seen you for years!”

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course not! Why would I? You rob my friends and you’re trying to rob me!”

“I missed you,” The Prince assured him. “But I’m keeping you up, I’m sure you have important things to do in the morning.”

Tezuka bristled, “I’m not leaving you to steal one of my paintings!”

“I wasn’t going to steal them,” The Prince replied calmly. “I said I came to see you, didn’t I?!

“Then why is my painting on the sofa?”

“I wanted to get your attention. Consider this my way of flirting.”

Echizen flashed into Tezuka’s mind. He really liked the other man and wasn’t going to cheat on him with some phantom thief!

But The Prince was leaning in closer now and Tezuka couldn’t stop himself. Their lips pressed against each other softly for a second before The Prince pressed in, his tongue licking against the seam on Tezuka’s mouth. Tezuka sighed as he let him in, going limp in The Prince’s grip. Tezuka tried to pull his arms free to wrap them around the thief, but he was being held tight. The Prince licked along the back of Tezuka’s teeth and Tezuka moaned, his own tongue sliding against The Prince’s. He gasped as The Prince suddenly moved away, his mouth chasing after more hot kisses. 

The Prince smirked, “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Tezuka’s brain took a couple of seconds to catch up and then he glared icily. “How dare you!” he hissed.

“Very easily,” The Prince replied, all smug satisfaction. He leant forward, his lips brushing the shell of Tezuka’s ear. “You liked it.”

Tezuka bristled and finally snatched his hand out of The Prince’s grasp. He pulled it back, ready to punch the other man, but The Prince had gone, vanishing into the night.

He stood still for a while, his heart racing. There were so many thoughts he wanted to confront—needed to confront—but his thoughts were so muddled and layered in a haze of arousal.

What if he’d given in? Allowed The Prince to take him to his room and have his way with him? It was the stock plot for many a trashy novel and TV special and Tezuka hadn't thought it was something for him. How wrong he’d been.

Leaning against the frame of his painting was a calling card. The Prince’s calling card.

Tezuka flipped it between his fingers, gazing unseeingly at the words, his mind wandering.

It was identical to the one left at Atobe’s auction, which was unsurprising—The Prince didn't individualise his calling cards.

But he was so much like that thief two years ago…

The thought floated into Tezuka’s mind and he wondered how he’d never noticed!

He secured the windows and headed back to his room, his head spinning. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d met a phantom thief.

Except… Except.

The thief two years ago had been amateurish, almost comically so.

Ever since making a name for himself, Tezuka had expected a visit from the infamous Prince, who had been robbing the rich and famous for over 30 years. He’d prepared of course, determined not to be another victim. But no note arrived. And Tezuka had been perplexed but grateful right up until he’d heard a window break in the middle of the night as he worked late.

Hoping it was just his neighbour’s son playing overly enthusiastic midnight baseball, but knowing it wasn’t, Tezuka had picked up a sword and gone to investigate. 

It wasn’t sharp and hadn’t been used in anger for at least a century but it was a family heirloom and looked thoroughly intimidating.

He crept through the house, listening carefully. It wasn’t hard to find the intruder who was clattering around in the library. Whoever this was must be an amature, Tezuka was sure an elephant would be quieter. 

The would-be-thief at least hadn’t turned the lights on as Tezuka had expected him to.

“Can I help you?” Tezuka asked the shadowy figure.

The thief, clearly not expecting anyone, jumped and spun.

“Just looking around,” he replied, trying to sound cocky but clearly nervous. Nerves that were only expanded when the moonlight glinted off Tezuka’s sword.

“Really,” Tezuka said flatly, moving the sword into a patch of moonlight so the thief could see all 75 centimeters of tempered steel. 

The nervous chuckle he got in response just confirmed Tezuka’s suspictions. This was some kid who wanted to try at being a phantom thief and had no idea what he was doing. 

In a week or so, Tezuka would find this amusing, but right now he was tired and angry.

“How about I slip out and we pretend this never happened?” the thief suggested.

Tezuka’s brow furrowed. “How about you stay there and I call the police?”

The thief hummed as though weighing up his options. “I’m afraid I’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Then you should be in bed,” Tezuka snapped.

“Show me yours and I’ll think about it.”

Okay, that was enough.

Tezuka stepped forward, raising the sword. The thief started and sprinted to the broken window.

“You owe me for that window!” Tezuka yelled after him.

* * *

They sounded so alike, Tezuka though, drifting back from his memories. He’d just assumed he was some copycat kid, trying to earn a name for himself, but now he wasn’t so sure.

The voice, the flirty nature and general height and body shape, they were so similar it was almost too much to be a coincidence. 

But this guy sounded so young and The Prince had been around longer than Tezuka had been alive.

He looked down at the calling card again. It was late and his head was spinning, he needed sleep but he doubted he could.

He could still feel the thief’s hot lips against his own.Why hadn’t he been visited by any thieves since then Echizen had said his security could be hacked by a 5 year old and yet Tezuka had not had a break-in for 2 years. He should have been seen as an easy target.

Echizen would never forgive him if he found out.

Did Tezuka have to tell him?

* * *

The Prince settled into the shadows on a roof.

_ At least he didn’t come after me with a sword _ , he thought, smirking to himself. 

The full moon shone brightly above him and the city below glowed a rainbow of colours. Below were hundreds of thousands of people all going about their lives, none of them knowing he -the most wanted man in the city- was there.

Normally it would make him smug, but all that was on The Prince’s mind was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He was cute. So damn cute. He was so glad he’d warned off the other thieves and kept him all to himself. The reputation of The Prince was enough to stop anyone robbing Tezuka.

That night 2 years ago, when he’d stumbled into Tezuka’s house, had been to try out his skills, overconfident in his abilities and buoyed up by being chosen. Since then he’d improved beyond words. Initially he’d thought Tezuka’s house was full of treasures, but now he knew it contained only one: the most valuable thing in the city.

A clatter on the other end of the roof startled him out of his thoughts.

The new thief didn’t notice him, obviously a new kid trying to make his-

“Who’s there?” The new thief asked, shocking The Prince. Clearly he was better than he’d assumed.

With a well practiced grace, The Prince got to his feet and sauntered out of the shadows.

“Just me,” he said calmly as the other thief radiated shock and awe.

“It’s you!” He practically squealed, almost bouncing on the spot. “I’ve been waiting to meet you for ages!”

The Prince chuckled, ego growing over the reaction. He’d once been this kid, albeit much less enthusiastic. “How long have you been doing this?” he asked.

“About a month,” the other thief admitted, “but I’m definitely going to become as famous as you!”

Under his mask, The Prince raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He asked, “how do you plan on doing that?”

The glint of hunger in the other thief’s eyes gave away how much he wanted it. He was going to make a very good thief and The Prince, well, The Prince was getting tired.

“I’ll see you around kid, The Prince said. “I have a plan that you’ll definitely be able to help me out with soon. Wait for my note.”

The kid looked starstruck as The Prince took his leave.

It was time to start the ball rolling on a new era.

* * *

 

Tezuka moaned as Echizen rocked their hips together, clinging to the other man’s shoulders. Echizen smirked down at him and then licked the tip of his nose. 

“You’re cute,” he said with a grin, running his hands through Tezuka’s hair.

Tezuka just hummed in response, his mouth searching out Echizen’s. 

They were probably going too fast, but Tezuka couldn’t stop himself. Ever since that night with The Prince, he had been determined to show Echizen that he’d chosen  _ him _ over the thief. Echizen, of course, didn’t know the cause, but was more than enthusiastic to take advantage of the effects.

And Tezuka couldn’t bring himself to care too much at the speed of their relationship. Echizen was fun and bratty and the sort of person Tezuka could spend the rest of his life with. Maybe it was just puppy love, but Tezuka was less inclined to believe it as their lips slid together, Echizen sat firmly in his lap.

“We should stop going out on dates,” Echizen said between kisses. “Just stay here all the time.”

“That would get very boring very quickly. I thought you liked our dates.”

“I do! But I like this too,” Echizen pouted, slapping Tezuka’s shoulder gently. “And we can’t do this in public.”

“We kissed in an art gallery,” Tezuka reminded him.

“Yeah, but I don’t think they’d approve of me fucking you in an art gallery.”

“I wouldn’t approve of that either.”

Echizen snorted, “of course you wouldn’t. I bet I could convince you though.”

Tezuka brushed the hair from Echizen’s eyes, trying to keep a grave look on his face despite the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “You couldn’t,” he promised him.

“That’s because you’re boring,” Echizen teased, wrapping his arms around Tezuka’s neck and humming contentedly. “I wouldn’t want anyone to see you looking sexy though, so we’ll keep it behind closed doors.”

Tezuka kissed him again, his hands moving to undo Echizen’s shirt and trace over the warm skin and lines of muscle underneath. Echizen moved against him, sighing into the kiss and groaning when Tezuka lightly pinched at one of his nipples. 

“Fuck,” Echizen moaned as their mouths parted and Tezuka attached his to his neck. “You’re so-”

But what Tezuka was would have to wait as the phone in Echizen’s pocket beeped loudly.

“Really?” Echizen growled, pulling his phone out and angrily switching the screen on to see the notification. “It’s just a news report,” he grumbled, “nice diamond though.”

Tezuka frowned in confusion and Echizen gave him the phone.

 

> _ Heiress Ryuuzaki Sakuno has announced she will be holding a masquerade ball on August 20th to raise money for her favourite charities. Ryuuzaki, 21, posted on twitter that she would be wearing a necklace containing the Star Rose Diamond—a stunning 100 carat diamond that has been kept in the family’s vaults for over half a century. _
> 
>  

Underneath this was a screenshot of Sakuno’s twitter where a picture of the necklace sat in its case, the diamond sparking beautifully. Tezuka scrolled down and found the rest of the article was just a fluffy biography of Sakuno. 

“It is very nice,” Tezuka agreed. He’d never been one for sparkly rocks, but he could appreciate them all the same.

Echizen, clearly bored with diamonds and wanting to move onto more interesting things, pressed his lips to the corner of Tezuka’s mouth, tongue sliding out to attempt to prod its way in. Tezuka dropped the phone next to him and returned his hands to Echizen’s hips, gripping them firmly and pulling them back together. They went back to what they’d been doing before Echizen’s phone had rudely interrupted them: tongues sliding together and hands exploring.

The phone beeped again.

Without a word, Tezuka picked up the phone and handed it over to its owner who glared at it as if it had personally betrayed him. He watched as Ryoma unlocked it and read the article, his beautiful golden eyes flicking back and forth.

“At least it’s interesting,” he shrugged, turning the phone towards Tezuka.

A quick scan of the headline and opening paragraphs revealed that a note had been received by the police from The Prince.

“‘The most valuable thing in the city’?” Tezuka read out. “It’s not like him to be vague.”

“Worried?” Echizen asked, smirking slightly, massaging Tezuka’s shoulders. 

“No,” Tezuka replied thoughtfully. The Prince had never been vague in a note, he always specified exactly what he was after. “What do you think it is?”

“I dunno,” Echizen shrugged, “It is weird, but the police say it’s definitely from him so…” he trailed off. 

“All I can think of is that diamond.”

How would he have known though? The announcement had just been made about it, he couldn't have sent the note that quickly!

Echizen regarded him with an odd look on his face. “But he can’t have known.”

“I don’t know why,” Tezuka said, feeling stupid to admit this to Echizen, “I just feel it is.”

“Gut instinct, huh?”

“Yes.”

Echizen hummed thoughtfully, running his hands through Tezuka’s hair. “Both you and The Prince are weird. What are you going to do? Try and catch him?” Tezuka’s silence gave him away “Really? What makes you think you’ll be invited?”

“I’m always invited to functions like this,” Tezuka replied before realising how it sounded. Echizen made a face at him. “You’re more than welcome to come with me.”

“I might be invited too,” Echizen replied haughtily. “You don’t know who I know.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that.”

“I know, I was joking.”

Tezuka paused for a second, “would you like to come with me?”

Echizen’s arms curled around his neck and he gave him an amused look, “I could be invited too—or working,” he added before pressing their lips together.

They didn’t talk much after that.

* * *

Everytime Tezuka brought up the ball over the next week Echizen brushed him off so Tezuka stopped mentioning it. If Echizen didn’t like those kinds of parties but didn’t want to let him down, then Tezuka would stop pushing. They hadn’t been dating long and Tezuka didn’t want to ruin what they had over a stupid ball. 

Over the next few weeks, Tezuka steeled himself for another confrontation with The Prince. This time he wouldn’t let him have his own way. He’d make sure he ended up with the police!

His invitation arrived a couple of weeks before the ball itself and Tezuka put it away so Echizen didn’t have to see it when he came over. By the time the date of the ball arrived, Tezuka hadn’t mentioned it at all.

Tezuka dressed in his best suit and put the black mask in his pocket, wishing he could have Echizen by his side tonight. Maybe he would be working at the event and they could spend some time together. 

The ball was held in Ryuuzaki Sakuno’s mansion and sprawling estate, which had been decorated beautifully for the occasion. Tezuka was used to Atobe’s extravagant parties which made this one look tame in comparison. He much prefered the heiress’s restraint and elegance.

The drinks were flowing liberally when Tezuka arrived and he was soon furnished with a glass of champagne as he milled with the crowd. An orchestra played cheerful classical music and several couples danced to it. Later that night a popular pop group Tezuka had never heard of would be taking over the stage. 

The masks made it hard to recognise people, but he soon found some of his colleagues and was introduced to some new contacts. The mingling at parties was something Tezuka had trained himself to do. He didn’t enjoy it, but it was important, so he had put his mind to it and defeated his introverted nature. Echizen would have hated it here, making small talk with people he didn’t know. Still, Tezuka wished he were here.

His glass was empty so he excused himself from the conversation and went to the bar. It was crowded and Tezuka waited patiently, watching the bartenders mixing up various cocktails. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found himself looking into a pair of golden brown eyes hidden behind an intricate silver mask.

“What are you having?” Echizen asked, unable to keep the smirk off his lips.

“What are you doing here?” Tezuka asked in reply. “Were you invited?”

Echizen just smiled mysteriously, “I’ve got a promise to keep,” he said, stroking the side of Tezuka’s face. “Drink?”

* * *

How Echizen had found an empty sofa in an empty corner was beyond Tezuka. There were people milling around everywhere except this dark little corner. How had it not been taken by an overly affectionate couple? 

Well, it was now.

Echizen was in his lap, kissing him deeply, head tilted so as not to knock their masks off -although he’d already knocked Tezuka’s mask askew once. Tezuka kissed back just as enthusiastically, the anonymity of their masks and alcohol thrumming through his veins masking all the voices in his head that said this was a bad idea. 

Still, he shouldn’t let Echizen distract him from his mission. Somewhere was The Prince and he had to catch him. He’d been sure that The Prince would seek him out just to tease him some more, but he hadn't. That annoyed Tezuka more than he’d admit.

“Did you get an invite?” Tezuka asked when the pulled apart for a second.

Echizen hummed and pressed their lips together again.

Had he snuck in to see him? That would be really romantic. Tezuka’s cheeks coloured at the thought.

“Echizen,” Tezuka prompted.

Echizen sighed, “I crashed the party. I wanted to see you.”

Tezuka squeezed him, “that’s cute.”

“You’re the cute one,” Echizen grumbled. He grabbed Tezuka’s hand and raised it to his lips. “You’re blushing.”

Tezuka couldn’t deny it, so he didn’t.

“Have you seen Ryuuzaki’s diamond?” Tezuka asked, changing the subject.

“No. Is it big and sparkly?”

“Very. The Prince is going to have a hard time stealing it, it’s got hundreds of eyes on it.”

“If that’s what he’s after.”

“What?”

Echizen’s eyes had darkened and his tone was serious, no longer light and teasing. “I can think of something far more valuable than that diamond.”

“I’m sorry?”

Any reply Echizen could make was interrupted by a crash and scream from the main hall. Tezuka started and made to move, but Echizen pushed him down.

“Stay here and be a good boy,” he purred into his ears, turning Tezuka’s bones to honey.

And something clicked in Tezuka’s head. “You?” he asked as chaos exploded around them.

“The most valuable thing in the city isn’t around her neck,” Echizen said, placing his hand over Tezuka’s heart. “It’s here.”

“Who’s stealing the diamond?” Tezuka asked. He didn’t think his heart could take anymore of Echizen flirting.

“Another Prince,” Echizen replied casually. “The new one.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later.” Echizen picked up his hand again and began sucking on his fingers. And Tezuka sunk into the sofa, moaning softly as Echizen’s tongue swirled around his index finger. He would make Echizen explain later, although he could put a couple of things together.The Prince had been around so long because he was a name that was passed between thieves not a singular person. And Echizen had been one of those people.

“Come home with me,” Tezuka breathed. He had no idea if Echizen heard him over the din around them, but a fire flared in his eyes and he bit down gently on the finger in his mouth. He let the finger go and nodded.

“I’ll show you how to get out without anyone noticing.” Echizen said, taking Tezuka’s hand.

They slipped into the night like phantom thieves.

  
  
  
  



End file.
